1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium and an information management system.
2. Related Art
Concerning information to be managed as electronic information to be managed by a computer, there is a case that a plurality of information to be managed of the same contents locate in a distributed manner. In this case, sometimes the plurality of information to be managed is moved into a trash box for storing information to be managed as candidate to be discarded.